wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mountain King (Warcraft III)
The Mountain Kings, or 'Thanes' as they are known in Khaz Modan, are the mightiest Dwarven warriors under the mountain. Wielding both enchanted warhammers and hand axes, these fierce fighters live to test themselves against worthy opponents. Unconcerned with their race's preoccupation with mechanical devices and mining precious minerals, Mountain Kings live only for battle. Dedicated to safeguarding the Alliance which saved their kingdom during the Second War, the Mountain Kings can be counted upon to rally behind any banner that stands between freedom and the ever looming shadow of evil. Statistics Hero names Bor Stonebreaker, Munin Ironcliff, Thorgas Broadaxe, Kelv Sternhammer, Grim Thunderbrew, Buri Frostbeard, Huginn Ironcliff, Thordin Rockbeard, Bandis Forgefire, Gar Doomforge, Beazel Bludstone, Modi Stonesmith, Aggronor the Mighty. Information The Mountain King is one of the top melee Heroes along with the Night Elf Demon Hunter and the Orc Blademaster. In one on one Hero Matches the Mountain King can be one of the best Hero killers with his Storm Bolt ability. Heroes that attempt to run away or try to use spells that require spell channeling can be stopped quickly with Storm Bolt. Storm Bolt is also useful for putting powerful enemy units out of action quickly. But some top Human players such as TillerMaN and Maynard prefer to use Thunder Clap. "Thunder Clap is the best" - Maynard. At higher levels Thunderclap can destroy low hit point units such as Ghouls, and Archers. For other units it can slow them and bring their hit points down. The Mountain King can also stun units with Bash and eventually use Avatar to be even more powerful. If you are using a Mountain King with an Archmage using Brilliance you can skip Bash and focus on Storm Bolt and Thunder Clap. With the Archmage generating Mana he can have enough to use Storm Bolt instead of Bash. Storm Bolt is also more controllable than the randomness of Bash. ;Mountain King Counters Use focus fire ranged units to pick him off from far away. Stay out of range of the Thunder Clap whenever possible. Try to run away so he will Thunder Clap an empty space. Read Hero Killers. Spells and abilities Storm Bolt :A magical hammer that is thrown at an enemy unit, causing damage and stunning the target. Use Storm Bolt to interrupt spells that require spell channeling. Use Storm Bolt on powerful and dangerous units that you want dead now such as Kodo Beasts, Tauren, Knights, Frost Wyrms, Chimaera. Use Storm Bolt on enemy Heroes, especially those that are trying to run away and are almost dead. Don't forget you can use Storm Bolt on flying units if you have to. Thunder Clap :Slams the ground, damaging nearby enemy units. Units are also slowed for the duration listed below. This spell will not work on air units. To take full advantage of the spell, use Thunder Clap when the Mountain King is surrounded by enemy units. Move the Mountain King into the middle of a pack of units then use Thunder Clap. Be ready to run or to use another Thunder Clap after the enemy has been slowed. Bash (Passive) :Gives a chance that the Mountain King's attack will do 25 bonus damage and stun his opponent for 2 seconds (1 second for Heroes). Bash is free stun and damage while the Mountain King attacks normally. It can be very useful since it gives extra damage and puts the enemy out of action for a bit. Bash can also be used at the same time as Thunder Clap and Storm Bolt so you can stun something with Bash then Thunder Clap or Storm Bolt something else at the same time. You can use Bash against air units if you have an Orb, such as the ones purchased from shops. Avatar (Ultimate) :Activate Avatar to temporarily give the Mountain King 5 bonus armor, 500 bonus hit points, 20 bonus damage and spell immunity. Avatar is very useful. Be sure to use it whenever possible but don't waste it. This ability is great when sieging an enemy base with large amounts of towers, as the bonus hitpoints and armor make the Mountain King an excellent meat shield. Remember, you can still cast Holy Light on an Avatared Mountain King. ;Avatar Counters Run away until the Avatar wears off and then engage in battle. Manual description :Note: The first part of the description is very similar to the one from Battle.net but differs in some words. The mountain kings, or 'Thanes' as they are known in Ironforge, are the mightiest dwarven warriors of Khaz Modan. Wielding both enchanted warhammers and battle-axes, these fierce fighters live to test themselves against worthy opponents. World Editor description :Warrior Hero, adept at offensive combat and disrupting enemy troops. Can learn Storm Bolt, Thunder Clap, Bash and Avatar. Gallery External links Category:Warcraft III melee human heroes Category:Dwarves Category:Mountain kings